finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamia's Tiara
.]] Lamia's Tiara , also known as Lamia Hairclip, is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. It is usually a mid to high-ranked helmet that grants several bonuses to the player. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Lamia's Tiara is the second strongest hat in the game, with Ribbon being the strongest. It can be obtained by defeating Lamia Queens, and can also be bought at the "secret armor vendor" in Mirage in the Merged World for 2,500 gil. It provides +3 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +10 Magic Evasion, +3 Magic, increases chance of using Sword Dance through Dance, and is one of the only ways to prevent Confusion. It can be equipped by White Mages, Black Mages, Time Mages, Summoners, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Geomancers, Bards, Dancers, Oracles, Cannoneers, Necromancers, and Mimes. Final Fantasy IX Lamia's Tiara is a mid-ranked hat that Freya, Dagger, Quina and Eiko can equip. Oddly, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank can all equip the Lamia's Tiara, but the player will not be able to see this unless these characters are hacked into the party. It provides +17 Magic Defense, +1 Magic and Spirit, and halves damage from Wind-elemental attacks. It teaches the abilities Clear Headed, Confuse, and Float. Lamia's Tiara can be found in Fossil Roo and bought in Conde Petie, Black Mage Village, Madain Sari, Treno (disc 3/4), Alexandria (disc 3/4), and Daguerreo (disc 4) for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XII Lamia's Tiara is a mid-ranked Mystic Armor that requires 25 LP to use and costs 3,200 gil to buy. It provides +25 Magic Resistance, +4 Magic, and +7 Vitality. Apart from it being sold, it is also a rare steal from the Rare Game monster Barmuu in the Tomb of Raithwall. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lamia's Tiara is an accessory for Fran that grants immunity to Sleep for the entire team. It can be bought in the shop in Chapter 9 for 16,000 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The accessory is named the "Lamia Hairclip" in this game, and requires the Lamia's Allure scroll to use. It provides +28 Defense and +6 Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Lamia Hairclip is a mid-ranked helmet that can only be equipped by females of all races. It provides 26 defense, 7 magic, and 18 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 61 defense, 14 magic, and 48 magic defense. It also has two empty slots. It must be obtained from a chest during the mission "Culinary Capers 2" on Hard or Very Hard mode, and then created for 440 gil by using up two Platinum, one Lava Spider Scale, and five Elemental Gems. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Lamia Hairclip makes a Fire Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Crimsonite, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Burn Stone 5. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Lamia's Tiara is a level 64 headdress which increases Bravery by 259 and reduces HP by 220. It also enhances Bravery recovery by 50%. It can be traded for at the shop for 10,080 gil, a Tiara, three Opals, and three Transmogridusts. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lamia's Tiara returns as a level 30 Hairpin that provides -377 HP, +250 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 36,820 gil, a Tiara, and Polished Ore at the shop. Gallery Category:Armor